Love Hex
by xMelancholicAngel
Summary: "But when I say it's 'fun' being with you, I mean it's... kind of special." - Henry x Avatar/OC - Drabble Series -
1. Magic Sigil

**A/N: I recently got Fire Emblem: Awakening and oh my God I just got totally hooked on it. Henry and Lon'qu are definitely my favorites. Gaius is a cutie too.**

**Ah, I haven't written in a long time.**

* * *

**Title: Love Hex**

**Game: Fire Emblem: Awakening**

**Pairing: Henry x F!MU (OC)**

**Story Type: Drabble Set**

* * *

Henry was known as quite the oddball. The first anyone saw of him, he was in the middle of a storm of crows, laughing and making puns despite the situation. Once he was recruited, he was often seen flinging curses at objects or small animals, carrying Risen limbs, or following someone doing some job or another.

Lately, everyone has been seeing him following around their trusted tactician.

It was Echo's job to get to know the soldiers at least a little. She needed to figure out who they would work best beside, what their strengths and weaknesses in battle are, and how they fight. However, even after she finished that segment with the white haired dark mage, he continued to follow her around. But she didn't mind. After all, he was quite interesting and rather talkative, and Echo was generally easy going.

Echo was carrying a small, wooden crate of supplies to her personal tent when she spotted Henry crouched down, carving lines into the dirt with a long stick as he hummed a happy sounding tune. Curious, she walked over to stand beside him. She leaned over, shifting the crate's weight to her hip.

"Henry, what are you drawing? Is that a magic sigil?"

"Mm'hm~"

"May I ask what it's for? It looks rather sinister…"

"Aw, come on Echo~ It isn't sinister at all! Not one bit," Henry protested, looking up at Echo with his ever-present grin. "You worry too much. I'm just going to use it to summon an army of Risen."

"W-what?" It took Echo a moment to process what he actually said, as he said it in such a casual tone.

"If I can get it to work, we can have them fight on our behalf!" Henry cheered, getting up to his feet from his crouch.

"..." Echo let out a long sigh. "Well, I get the theory behind it, as it would reduce casualties on our side... But how are you planning on controlling these soulless warriors?"

"Oh, they can't be controlled," he stated simply. "They'll just attack anything that moves. If we don't place the sigils near camp, we should be just fine!"

"But won't they go after the nearest village then?"

"Probably. It'd be surprising if they didn't, really. But hey, we'd win the battle."

"Unacceptable," Echo said sternly. "We cannot sacrifice innocent lives for the sake of victory."

"But we've killed countless people as it is, what's a few more souls to the ledger?"

"Those deaths were necessary. We had to kill them or be killed ourselves. But killing enemies isn't the same as sacrificing innocents for victory."

"Seems like an arbitrary line to me… But alright, you're the tactician. No more unholy sigils!"

"Good," Echo sighed. "Anyways, I'll be taking my leave now." She turned, shifting the crate in her arms again. It was getting difficult to hold. The crate wasn't very big, but neither was she. It was surprising how much strength her tiny body had.

Henry noticed her slight struggle. "Here, let me help~" He reached over and took the crate into his arms without waiting for an answer.

Echo blinked. "Henry, you don't have to. My tent isn't very far from here."

"Well I have some free time now anyways, I don't know what else to do, so let me help you."

"Well, alright…" And so she led the way to her tent.


	2. Injuries

**A/N: Henry is just so hilarious in his support conversations sometimes. So I'll be taking little snippets from those and adding them in here. This one was based off of one of Olivia's support conversations.**

* * *

The last battle was a little on the rougher side. Many were injured, a little more serious than the common light scrape or small bruise. Echo was assisting the healers, gathering and transferring needed supplies. She didn't really register who was hurt and how, as she was focused on helping and the situation was a little hectic.

Other than being the army's ever-important tactician, she is also a trickster, having reclassed herself recently, therefore able to help in healing some of the smaller injuries (she had to admit, though, she didn't have to heal often so she was a bit rusty in the practice).

Things had calmed down soon enough. Echo was walking through the camp, having found herself with some down time. She spotted a familiar figure clothed in Plegian robes walking ahead of her. She furrowed her brows, seeing a large, dark stain on the fabric. Quickening her pace, she caught up to him. Worry was ebbing at her mind. Was he hurt, or was it from something else?

"Henry."

"Oh, hey there Echo~ That last battle was fun, wasn't it?"

"Ah, sure," she replied mindlessly. "Henry, what's on your cloak?"

"Hmm?" he blinked. Glancing down, he spotted the stain. He tugged it closer to his face to observe it. "Oh, is this blood?"

His tongue darted out as he licked the cloth. Echo, whose face showed slight confusion, was about to say something when he spoke up again.

"Oh, it's MY blood! Nya ha! I must've been wounded in battle. Oh man, good times."

"... Let's just get you fixed up, alright?" Echo suggested, deciding that this is probably something he normally did, since he seems to have a fascination with blood and other such related things.

"Okay~"

The duo had gone to her tent, as it was nearest. Echo was grabbing bandages and a stave off the organized shelves of her small bookcase. Henry plopped down on the slightly uncomfortable bed as she came over.

Echo crawls onto the bed, moving behind him. She moved his dirtied cloak out of the way and had him lift up his shirt a bit as she grabbed the stave and began healing the gash.

"This is really deep… Did you really not notice it?"

"Oh, I've got a high pain threshold. It's a genetic thing. Nerve damage," he explained. "I've had a lot worse."

Echo glanced up at his face curiously. "Like what…?"

"When I was younger, my parents sent me to this exclusive wizard school. As you can imagine, some of the experiments got a liiittle out of hand. Once, I almost set my face on fire! Nya ha! Those were the days…"

Shaking her head, Echo set down the stave and began to patch up the thin cut that was once the deep, bleeding gash. She's talked with him often before when they move camp, and he's explained bits and pieces of his past to her. Sometimes she's amazed by how he can keep up such a cheerful demeanor. She just hopes that he's truly happy some of the time he's constantly smiling.

Patting the patched wound, she told Henry, "I can't do too much with a stave, sorry about that. I hope you don't mind that there's still a bit of a scratch?"

"Aw, of course I don't mind~ I can't even feel it!"


	3. Illness

Echo was burrowed under the thin blankets on her bed, an occasional cough or sniffle sounding from her. Propped up against the (rather flat) pillows, a book laid open on her lap. Her forehead burned and her body ached, but she still kept studying tactics. She couldn't stand lying there and doing nothing, and reading was able to occupy her enough. She should be getting rest, and she was reminded of this fact every time her reading was interrupted by someone, usually Lissa, bringing her medicine or meals.

When Henry hadn't seen Echo around camp, he wasn't particularly worried (not like he was worried that often, anyways). Sometimes Echo was wandering about camp, sometimes she was in her room with her head buried in a book.

Of course, Henry rather enjoys pestering people.

"Echo~" he sang, standing outside her tent, and heard a muffled response from inside that he didn't quite understand. Lifting up the flap, he glanced around the room and spotted a lump under a book and some blankets. He blinked when he noticed the tactician had puffy eyes and pink tinted nose and cheeks.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Because you look kind of terrible~"

Sighing, Echo answered, "Well, thanks… And yes, I am sick."

"Aw… That's no fun," Henry whined, pulling over the wooden chair from her desk and plopping down beside her. "You get sick a lot."

She merely nodded her head. "Always have. And I don't want you sick, so what are you doing here?"

"Can't I see you? I have nothing to do."

She tsked and turned back to her book, but didn't say anything else. Henry watched her for a few moments before easily plucking the book, which was heavier than expected, out of her lap. Echo blinked and spun to face him, reaching out for the book.

"Hey, give that back.."

"Nuh uh~ You should go to sleep. I'm sure you have this book memorised by now." He held the book out of her reach, which really wasn't hard. Other than the fact that she was bedridden, she was pretty tiny. He nudged her back to lay down with his other hand.

With a bit of further struggle and much reluctance, she laid back. She was eyeing Henry closely, however, waiting for the book to be in her reach. To her dismay, Henry seemed to notice and got up to lay the book on her desk that was placed across the tent. He came back over and sat in the, in her opinion, really uncomfortable chair.

"Now I'll have to wait until you fall asleep or you'll just get up to get the book~"

"Hmm," Echo hummed, shifting herself lower so she was lying down more than sitting up. A small sneeze escaped her soon after, and Henry giggled.

"What?" she questioned, sounding slightly stuffy.

"It sounded like a kitten sneeze. It was cute," Henry grinned. Echo shook her head and closed her eyes. Despite the oddball Henry was, Echo found herself strangely relaxed when in his presence. She normally wouldn't even imagine going to sleep when someone was next to her, but she figures Henry wouldn't mind much. Besides, he told her to rest, right? And there wasn't anything else to do since he wouldn't let her read.

She didn't know how tired she was until she was settled in a comfortable position, eyes closed and blankets pulled up past her chin. She was so tired she wasn't bothered by the fact Henry was simply watching her the whole time.

"Goodnight, Echo~" Henry quietly hummed, once he saw her relax completely and heard her breathing even out. He didn't realize until now, until her face was utterly relaxed and peaceful, that she was holding a lot of anxiety and worry in her. It isn't surprising, he supposes. She was entrusted to lead their army to victory in the most efficient way possible.

Not receiving a response to his goodnight wishes, he reached out and lightly stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Her cheeks were very soft and smooth, just as he expected them to be.


	4. Protect

The sounds of weapons clashing and clattering, distant rumbles, and battle cries echoed throughout the area. Metal glinted in the dimming light as armored knights rushed towards their opponents, their swords, lances, bows, and axes a blur as they attacked. Curses were flung this way and that, directed towards unsuspecting and suspecting people alike.

Henry and Echo fought near each other, back to back. Henry sent spells flying towards the Risen as Echo spun through them, gleaming sword in hand. It was a difficult battle. The Risen were on par with many of Chrom's soldiers, if not perhaps even stronger. There were many of them, and attacked in clusters. There were quite a few ganging up on the pair.

As time went on, it was only more difficult to keep up with the enemies..

A particularly quick Risen darted forward, towards Echo. But something was off.

She knew it wasn't after her. Its attention was caught on something else.

Heart pounding anxiously, Echo glanced back and saw the mage with his back turned, dealing with another couple attackers. Her next actions came fluidly, naturally.

She flung herself in the way to protect Henry.

And as she felt a sharp, burning pain in her gut, she knew she panicked when she acted. She didn't bring anything up to protect her with. She didn't block as well she could have.

Having just defeated the enemies in front of him, Henry glanced back to see if Echo needed any assistance.

All he saw was her body falling to the ground, blood flying, Risen raising its sword again.

He remembered feeling this surge of anger once before. It was when Wolfy was slaughtered.

A burst disintegrated the Risen immediately, and any in the direct vicinity of him. Henry quickly rushed over to the fallen tactician, dropping to his knees beside her, frantically checking her over. Her eyes were closed, she wasn't moving, but he saw that she was still breathing. She still had a pulse. He just needed to get her over to one of the healers soon enough.

Henry thought blood was beautiful. He thought Echo was beautiful. He thought the two combined would have been a great sight, as long as it wasn't her who was injured. But seeing Echo covered in her own blood, lying on the dirty, cold ground disgusted him. Her blood shouldn't be wasted, her skin shouldn't be scarred.

* * *

Echo hadn't even opened her eyes and she knew she was in the medical tent. Her middle ached and burned. She felt sick to her stomach, and didn't even want to think about the headache she had. Slowly, eventually, she opened her eyes. It didn't appear to be light out, as lanterns were lit throughout the tent and no sunlight peeked through the fabric of the tent.

She almost had a heart attack when a voice sounded beside her. She didn't realize anyone was beside her.

"You're finally awake! I was actually really worried, you know."

Echo looked over at him, relief and a calmness flooding through her veins. He wasn't hurt at all, it seemed.

"Henry…"

"Lissa and Maribelle had a heck of a time getting all that blood cleaned off you so they could find and heal your wound. That sword went right through you! Since it was so deep, they couldn't heal it completely, so you need to take it easy for a while," Henry briefed her on the situation. Echo just nodded. She would need to really thank those two later...

"... I'm sorry…" she mumbled. Henry didn't say anything back, only ruffled her hair.

At that moment, Lissa walked in. "Henry, get out. I need to change her bandages."

"Aw, can't I just stay in here?"

"No," the blonde huffed. "I need to pull up her shirt. You should go eat and go to sleep, quit pestering Echo. She needs rest too."

"Fine, fine~" Henry got up out of his chair and left the tent. Lissa grabbed a few things and sat in his previous spot. Her stern look was gone now, replaced with a bright smile.

"I'm so glad we were able to save you. We'd be lost without you."

Lissa chattered on as she helped Echo sit up and began unwrapping, cleaning, and rewrapping the gash that was off to the side of her stomach.

"You know, he was really worried. I think that's the first time I saw him without a smile," Lissa mentioned.

Echo blinked. "Henry?"

"Mm'hm. He ran up with you in his arms and he looked really frantic. Though, anyone would be if someone was injured like that. He wouldn't go away when we were first healing you and missed dinner and didn't talk to anyone. He probably would have stayed here all night if you hadn't woken up," she smiled knowingly. "It's so cute."

Echo felt her cheeks burn slightly. She pulled her shirt down when Lissa finished with the bandages and laid down again.

"Hey, how did you get injured like this anyways? You're usually so careful."

Echo stared up at the ceiling for a few moments in silence.

"I was protecting him."


	5. XOXO

With Echo still recovering, Henry was helping her out all the time. He stuck to her side like glue, rarely leaving her alone. But she didn't really mind. Over the course of these last few months, she has developed quite strong feelings for the Plegian mage. Based on accounts Lissa tells her, Echo is fairly sure he should feel something for her at least a bit.

She hoped so, anyways.

Currently, Echo was sitting on her bed next to Henry. A blanket was draped over the both of them, and Echo was reading through one of her tactics books. Henry was pressed against her side, his head resting on her shoulder occasionally, but Echo didn't mind him being so close to her.

It was comforting, really.

Plus, she liked him a lot.

And he was really warm.

A tickling sensation spread across her cheeks and under her nose. Shaking her head, she shot a glance towards Henry, who grinned mischievously and was holding a strand of her long hair in his fingers. She huffed and shook her head, making him release the strand. He's been pestering her a lot tonight.

"Hey Echo."

"Hm?" She looked to his face. His smile wasn't as wide as it normally was, and he was staring into her eyes with his violet hues. They were such a deep purple, she always got captivated by them. She was yet again under his spell, and all she had on her mind was him.

She only realized when something soft and warm was touching her lips that Henry had closed the distance between them. Her eyes slid closed and she returned the kiss. Leaning into him slightly, Echo placed her hands against his shoulders and it encouraged Henry to wrap his thin arms around her and tug her close.

The kiss was simple; relatively short but full of the affection and feelings they had for one another. One that started by locking gazes and one that ended that way as well.

Echo's cheeks were flushed a rosy pink, and Henry grinned.

"Echo, I love you."

"I love you too, Henry…" she smiled, her cheeks still burning. Suddenly she was brought into a tight, bone crushing hug. Her tactics book fell to the ground with a loud 'thud', but it didn't disturb the two. Henry nuzzled his cheek against the top of Echo's head, and Echo had her head rested in the space between Henry's neck and shoulder.

Even though a war is raging, love is still able to bloom.


	6. Proposal

**A/N: uwu This is a really short chapter. I'm sorry about that.**

* * *

Finally healed, Echo was out and about, helping with things a little more strenuous. She would be making sure the army has enough equipment, that the equipment they currently have is in a well-enough condition; things along those lines. So Henry didn't get much time to talk to her in the day, especially if there had been battles, which were becoming more frequent.

Normally this wouldn't bother Henry, but there was something he was meaning to ask Echo for a while now.

He would often tell Echo to meet him outside during the night. He wasn't worried about her missing sleep-she'd be awake reading or tidying up anyways. She agreed. She liked spending alone time with him, and it's difficult to do so when you're in an army. Normally when she goes out to meet him, they'll just talk, stay close to one another, soaking in the other's presence.

"Echo~" Henry cooed as he saw Echo walk up. They had made their little meeting spot a little grassy spot under a tree nearby camp. Echo plopped down lightly on the cool ground beside him and leaned on him. Henry smiled and brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face. Echo smiled a little, looking up at him.

"I have something to give you."

"Hm? And what might that be?" Echo tilted her head.

Henry lightly grabbed her left hand in his, sliding the ring onto her finger. Blinking, Echo looked down at her hand, seeing the intricate snakes and skulls carved into the metal. She was acutely aware of which finger the ring was on, and kept staring down at it.

"Oh, it's not cursed, don't worry about that~"

Echo looked up at Henry, seeing a serene smile on his face.

"It's an engagement ring I picked out special. I want us to get married."

A wide grin spread across her lips. Leaning in, she stole a quick kiss from him.

"I'd love that."

Henry giggled and pulled her into a tight hug, laughing again when he heard the quiet squeak Echo made when he squeezed her.

"Just promise me we'll be together forever."

"Of course."


	7. Morgan

**A/N: I know the story status says it's complete, but it kind of isn't, you know? I'm just sort of updating as I get inspiration and type these out, and I used up my set of ideas! So, sometime there will probably be more chapters as I think of them~**

* * *

Henry blinked.

A slightly shorter boy smiled back at him.

Echo stood beside the boy, much shorter than even him.

"Henry, this is Morgan… Our son from the future." Echo said this so naturally, though she certainly was shocked as she came across the boy fighting and he cheerfully called out "mother!" and waved at her. Though after a few moments of talking it was clear he was just as confused and disoriented as his mom.

"Eh? Really?" Henry studied the boy. Sure, he heard that Lucina was actually Chrom's child from the future, but were they really more?

Was Morgan really his and Echo's child?

He wanted it to be so.

Henry's worries were put to rest as he looked Morgan over. Though both Henry and Echo had pale hair, Echo's was more of a silver than Henry's snowy white. This Morgan had the same shade of white as he did, as well as a pair of eyes of the same, shining violet. He seemed to smile almost as much as Henry, though Morgan's smile was the smile Echo had; the smile Henry loved.

However, Morgan's smile melted away as Echo left, stating she had business about tomorrow's battle to discuss with Chrom. Before Henry could ask his newly-discovered son what was wrong, Morgan spoke up.

"I don't understand why I have no memory of you…"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Henry furrowed his brows slightly, though the smile didn't really falter. No memory of him? Was he just a terrible dad and never saw his own kid during the future? Did he die before he could get to know his son?

"Oh!" Morgan let out a small exclamation, realizing he hadn't yet went over a certain bit of information with anyone other than Echo. "When I woke up here, I had no memory of much really, except for mother."

"Nya ha! Doesn't that sound familiar," Henry said, aware of the story of how Echo was found by the royal children of Ylisse.

Morgan laughed, "Doesn't it? Ah… Mom was able to pull through, so I have to, too! Maybe I could remember something about you!"

"I could help with that, if you want," Henry offered.

"Really?! We need to get started as soon as possible! I need to go start preparing!" And with that, Morgan sped out of the room.

"He sure is full of beans, that kid…"


End file.
